Tiaras and Shattered Lives
by Iluvonelife
Summary: While preparing for their next show C.C. lears the hard way that art does indeed imitate life. N/C.C....eventually
1. Chapter 1

Tiaras and Shattered Lives

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...but I can dream can't I?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you all for the great reviews for my continuation of Not Typical. They gave me the confidence to post this. Usually I wait till I finish a story to start posting, but I am in such high spirits I thought I'd give it a try this way. This story is a bit dark...at least at first so be prepared. The rating may go up depending on how bold I feel as I keep writing. Also, the title was inspiried by the Elton John movie title _Tantrums and Tiaras_ from season 5. Enjoy and please review!

------

C.C. sat on the floor of her stall shower wrapped in a soaked, fuzzy white towel. She was curled into a ball, her back against the glass as the hot water from the shower poured on her…and she was crying. Not the fake cry she did when Niles would tell her of some development between Maxwell and Nanny Fine, but a real cry.

Her face was badly beaten. Her left eye was swollen to the point that she could barely see out of it. Her nose was swollen, as well as her jaw, and the small trickle of blood that came from it was washed away by the shower. Her arms were bruised. A large gash still bled on her right shoulder. Her back was covered with several very large bruises and it hurt some to lean on it, but she didn't care. A line of smaller bruises lay across her chest where the neck line of her shirt had been.

The hot water still rained down on C.C. as she sat there battered and crying. She lifted up her head and pushed her hair behind her ears. She winced as she felt a small sharp pain above her right temple. She slowly and gently lifted her left arm across to feel her head. She felt a small cut with dried blood. More tears came as she leaned her head back on the shower wall. The hot water and steam eased the pain slightly, but she still cried. C.C. was so drained that she didn't know where the tears were coming from, but they continued to come.

She cursed herself silently for getting into this mess. Tad Wilkes was like every other upper class male she had ever met. Cold, mean, controlling, but could put up one hell of a nice guy act. He was so much like her and that's what made him so attractive in the beginning. Though unlike most upper class men, and herself, Tad was a hundred times worse. Looking back C.C. could see all of the signs she missed before. _Hind sight really is 20/20_ she the thought bitterly with a laugh. Four months ago her life had been perfect. Well, not perfect, but normal. Her brand of normal. She new nothing was ever perfect, but four months ago life had been normal…

------

I'll try to make the chapters longers but I have to end where it feels right. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tiaras and Shattered Lives

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing L

Authors Notes: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I've been working on this a long time and I'm very excited about it. Please continue reviewing.

---------

Four months earlier…

Max was at his desk perusing a script, while C.C. was sitting on the green couch perusing a different one. Niles was pretending to dust like always. It was quiet except for an occasional chuckle from Maxwell. Niles looked back and forth between the two. While Maxwell seemed to enjoy what he was reading C.C. had a look of anger and disgust on her face.

"Maxwell, how can you say you want to produce this and still be able to look at yourself in the mirror?" C.C. asked angrily.

"Because it's not your reflection he'll be looking at," Niles chirped and C.C. gave him the usual death glare.

"C.C. did you even finish reading it?" Max asked with a sigh.

"You actually expected me to finish reading this male chauvinistic garbage?" She spat.

"If you would just finish it I think you'd agree with me," he said firmly.

"This play makes women seem like mindless zombies while the men boss them around like slaves and have them dress like hookers. It's garbage," she said fiercely and threw the script back on the desk.

"Were you guys talking about me?" Fran asked as she skipped into the room wearing a crop top and mini skirt topped of with four inch heels.

"And next you'll tell me your putting her in the show!" she laughed angrily and leaned back against the couch.

.

"You're putting me in your show?" Fran asked happily as she sat down in her usual spot on the desk.

"No Miss Fine, you are not going to be in our show. C.C. is angry at me for my choice for our next production," he said taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"Oh," she sees the open script on the desk and picks it up. She look at the cover. "_Tiaras and Shattered Lives_, sounds sad," she said and began flipping through it.

"It's barbaric. If that's what we're going to do I won't be part of it," she said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"That's exactly what your last date said," Niles quipped before passing her and leaving the room. C.C. was able to put her heel out and make him stumble on the way out though, causing her scowl to turn into a light chuckle.

"It's four o'clock C.C.. Shouldn't you be heading home to get ready?" Max said peering at his watch.

"Ooo! You're right Maxwell. I'll be back at six," C.C. said as she collected her belongings.

"We'll continue this discussion later," He called after her, but she didn't hear him.

"Mr. Sheffield, do you mind if I read this?" Fran asked as she walked to the door.

"No, go a head. Maybe you can talk some sense into Miss Babcock for me," he said dejectedly, but Fran was already gone.

At five minutes to six C.C. arrived back at the mansion. She had on a simple black halter dress that hugged her curves and came down to her knees with simple open toed black heels. Her hair was piled on her head in sleek curls. She had on diamond stud earrings with a matching bracelet. The small black handbag she was carrying completed the ensemble.

"Miss Babcock, you look fabulous!" Fran crowed

"Thank you Nanny Fine. Is Maxwell ready?" C.C. asked.

"Almost, Niles is helping him with his tie," Fran said.

"Sir, it honestly was an accident. I was not trying to strangle you," Niles pleaded as he followed Maxwell down the stairs. The two women stared wide-eyed.

"Save it Niles, no one accidentally makes a Windsor knot on a bowtie and then tries to undo it by tightening it!" Maxwell turned and yelled. Niles just stood there sheepishly.

"Niles!" Fran gasped.

"What? It _was_ an accident," he replied, "I got distracted." Max just looked at him and shook his head.

"Maxwell are you ready to go?" C.C. asked.

"Yes," he said and turned to her. "C.C. you look smashing," he said with a smile.

"Why thank you Maxwell," she replied with an even bigger smile.

"Here Mr. Sheffield," Fran said handing him a camera. "If you see anybody famous take a picture for me."

"Sure Miss Fine," he said beaming at her.

"These Broadway Cares events are so pointless. Can't Broadway care in silence?" C.C. complained angrily glaring at Max and Fran.

"Come now C.C., you know these events are a great way to meet people," Max said.

"Yes, and much more dignified than standing on a street corner," Niles quipped and C.C. glared.

"That reminds Nanny Fine, a hooker named…uh…I believe it was Sparkle Plenty, called for you earlier," C.C. said with utter disgust.

"You would know," Niles said and she scowled.

"Oh, Ok Miss Babcock, thanks," she smiled. "You know Mister Sheffield, if you need a hooker for your new show you should call Sparkle."

"Uh,um…I'll keep that in mind Miss Fine," he said nervously before turning to C.C.. "Shall We?"

He took her arm and led her out the door to the limo. Niles closed the door behind them before following Fran to the couch. She had snacks piled on the coffee table and _The Way We Were_ in the VCR. The kids were all at friends houses for the night.

"Miss Fine, I have a question," Niles said digging into a box of Mallomars, "Why did Mr. Sheffield go with Miss Babcock instead of with you?"

"He said is was better if he went with C.C. so they could work the room together instead of having to spend the night keeping me out of trouble," she said shaking her head in a gesture of cluelessness as she reached for the Godiva and hit the play button. Niles just smiled and shook his head.

Maxwell and C.C. had been at the benefit for several hours now. C.C. had been working the room from the minute they got there, a fake smile always on her face. She had talked at least six potential backers into investing. After her latest success she looked around to find Maxwell and see what he had accomplished. When she spotted him taking a picture of Michelle Phiefer, her fake smile turned into a scowl and she let out a snarl as she walked toward him.

"Maxwell, you're suppose to be schmoozing investors not taking pictures for Nanny Fine!" she berated him.

"For your information C.C. I've already gotten us a new backer," he said proudly.

"**A** new backer! Maxwell, I've gotten us six," she said, her voice rising in annoyance as she put her hands on her hips.

"That's fantastic," he said and glanced around to see if anyone was looking at them, "but cold you please keep your voice down. We don't want to cause a scene."

"I didn't even want to come here tonight, but you said it was important so I sucked it up and came. Not only that, I've worked my butt off and this is how you treat me?" she said very angrily. "That's it. I'm done for the evening Maxwell."

"C.C., the party's not over for two more hours," he called to her as she headed for the bar.

"A glass of champagne," she told the bartender as she took a seat. "Who does he think he is? One backer, please. I could do better drunk and I got six sober," she grumbled to herself.

"Here you are Miss," the bartender said as he handed her the drink.

"Thank you," C.C. replied with a smile as she reached into her hand bag for her money.

"Allow me," Tad said as he sat down next to C.C. and handed the bartender a few bills, "Keep the change." The bartender nodded and walked away.

"Thank you," C.C. said flashing him her naturally beautiful smile.

"I'm Tad Wilkes."

"I'm…"

"C.C. Babcock, I know. I was thinking of investing in Sheffield-Babcock Productions next venture," he said shyly.

"So paying for my drink was a business move," she asked coldly.

"No, I assure you it was purely personal," he said and smiled at her.

She couldn't help but smile back. There was something about him that intrigued her. He was a few inches taller than her, and well built. He had thick dark brown hair, a deep tenor voice and C.C. found him very attractive.

"Oh," she replied coyly.

"Yes, but first Id like to discuss that investment I mentioned earlier," he said. "I was thinking somewhere along the lines of four million."

C.C. almost choked on her drink. "Well," she said clearing her throat, "that is quite a sizeable investment Mr. Wilkes. It is one we most certainly could use."

"Please, call me Tad," he said.

"Alright Tad, but only if u call me C.C.," she replied happily.

"Well C.C., just tell me when the backers audition is and I'll be there," he said. "Now for the personal part. Would you like to have dinner with me this Friday?"

"I would love to. Pick me up at 7?" she replied grinning. "Here's my number and address," she said handing him a Sheffield-Babcock Productions business card.

"Until then," he replied. He picked up her free hand and kissed it. C.C. giggled He winked at her and left.

She sat there with a goofy grin on her face and stared at him as he left. Then she sighed a happy sigh. There was something about him she liked, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The crash of chairs being knocked over snapped her back to reality. She looked around the room with a groan. She finished her glass of champagne and left to find Maxwell to tell him about Tad's investment. After which she was catching a cab back to her apartment. Looking around she spotted Maxwell on the edge of the crowd gathering around the chairs.

"Maxwell, I have wonderful news. Tad Wilkes is going to invest four million in our next show!" C.C. exclaimed.

"Four million dollars. That's extraordinary C.C.!" Max exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

"I know. It will really make the other backers think harder about investing in us," she said almost giddily.

"Tonight has been a huge success, and it's not over yet," he said waving his index finger at her.

"It is for me. I'm going home," she said before turning and heading out the door. Maxwell stood there slightly shocked as he watched C.C. leave. Then he turned around and saw that the crowd had grown larger. They all watched the drunk man, who knocked over the chairs, try to disentangle himself from the mess. Not one person tried to help him. Max shook his head in realization that the evening had come to an end, and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiaraas and Shattered Lives

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews. I love getting them. This is the last chapter I already had done so....gasp...I have to actually write now! LOL Here's hoping my writer's block is gone. Enjoy and please review!

-------

C.C. sat in her usual spot on the green sofa with a stack of papers in her lap. She was pretending to read them, but her mind was on something else…her date with Tad.

She had waited all week for Friday to come. She wanted to see Tad again. Something about him intrigued her. C.C. had never really felt like this before. Most of her relationships didn't go past the first date, except for Chandler. That relationship ended humiliatingly. C.C. wasn't about to let that happen again.

Maxwell had gone out to a movie matinee with the kids and Fran so C.C. was alone in the office. She sat there staring into space with a dopey grin plastered on. She was daydreaming of Tad and absentmindedly doodling on a legal pad that lay on top of her pile of paperwork.. She didn't even see Niles come in. As he walked past her he looked down to see what she was writing. The legal pad was coved in the words: Tad Wilkes, Mrs. Tad Wilkes, and C.C. Wilkes. Niles thought it was disgusting that C.C. was acting like a high school girl.

"Who's Tad Wilkes, the latest man to visit your street corner?" Niles asked.

C.C. jumped when she heard him speak. "What?"

"I asked you if Tad Wilkes was one of your customers," he told her.

"No, he is a very handsome, charming, and rich man I have a date with tonight," she told him with that dopey grin still on her face.

"Okay Babcock, I don't like this. You've let five insults slide today, and you didn't even realize I put pickle juice in your coffee this morning. Nor have you pulled anything on me today. What's going on?" he said angrily.

"Niles, I think I'm in love!" she said happily.

"Oh come on Babcock, you haven't even been out with the man yet," Niles said turning away from her to pick up her plate from lunch. He was shocked to hear her say that, but wasn't about to let her see that. She noticed anyway and didn't care.

"He's everything I never thought I'd find in a man, especially in one who is in my class," she said as she gently ripped off the sheet from the legal pad, folded it and stuck it in her purse. He put the dish on his tray and turned back to her.

"If you never thought you'd find a man in your class, and you won't date out of your class who were you planning on ending up with?" Niles said amused at her logic.

"I guess I thought I'd stay single and take what I could get," she said, then stopped and glared at him. "Why am I telling you this? It's not like you give a damn. You'll just find some way to use it against me," she spat.

"I just wanted to show you how absurd your logic is," he said and left.

C.C. wasn't about to let Niles get her down. She placed the paperwork on the desk and left to get ready for her date.

Tad arrived at five to seven as C.C. was finishing with her makeup. She grabbed her wrap and put it around her shoulders as she headed for the door. When she opened it he looked her over hungrily. C.C. was wearing her red halter dress (The one she wore at the awards ceremony where she fainted, but with underwear this time.).

"Wow C.C., you look amazing," Tad praised. "These are for you," He presented her with a dozen red roses.

"They're beautiful Tad, thank you," she replied smelling the flowers. "Let me put these in some water and then we can leave."

She went into the kitchen, found a vase, filled it and placed the flowers in. She carried the vase out into the living room and sat them on the table behind the couch. She then picked up her hand bag and left with Tad.

He took her to the Rainbow Room. They were seated in a private corner table. He selected a nice red wine from the wine menu. When the waiter came back for their orders Tad tried to order for C.C.…

"What will you be having this evening," Don, their waiter, asked.

"We'll have two orders of the prime rib," Tad replied.

Tad, what do you think your doing?" C.C. asked.

"Ordering dinner for you," was his confused response.

"I am perfectly capable of ordering my own dinner," she said.

"I know that, but women always love when men order for them," he smiled.

"I don't know what planet you're living on because no woman I know likes it," she groused then turned to the waiter, "He'll have the prime rib, and I'll have the lemon chicken."

"Alright, your meals should be here shortly," Don smiled and left.

"I'm sorry C.C., I thought you'd like it if I took charge," he said apologetically.

"It's alright Tad. I suppose you don't know me as well as you thought you did," she laughed a little and he did too.

"How about a spin around the dance floor while we wait?" he asked and extended his hand to her.

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled and took his hand.

He led her out on to the floor where they danced a **foxtrot**. They danced around gracefully and many eyes took to watching them. After several songs they took a seat.

"C.C. you are an exquisite dancer," Tad praised.

"Thank you. You're pretty light on your feet yourself," she praised in return and took a long swallow of her wine.

"Your dinner is served," the waiter said placing their dishes down and leaving.

"You seem to know a lot about me, but I know very little about you," C.C. inquired as she began eating.

"All you need to do is ask," he replied.

"Then I shall," she smiled. "I've heard that your family is very involved in the stock market. Is that true?"

"Yes. My father, god rest his soul, made millions in the market. He passed away last year so now it all belongs to me and my sister," he told her.

They continued talking through the rest of dinner. C.C. learned that his sister's name is Tina. He learned of C.C.'s siblings, D.D. and Noel. They talked of each others likes and dislikes. A lot of which were similar.

After dinner Tad paid the check and escorted C.C. back to her apartment.

"I had a wonderful evening Tad," C.C. said.

"So did I," he replied. He leaned in slowly and she met him halfway. They stood there in the hallway kissing for a moment before Tad crept his hand up to the back of C.C.'s dress. She pushed him back slightly, breaking the kiss.

"Tad, despite all the rumors you've probably heard about me, I'm not that kind of woman," she purred.

"A man can dream can't he," Tad whispered before stepping back and catching sight of her radiant smile. "Good night C.C.."

"Good Night," she smiled, "Call me."

"I will, you can count on it." he winked and left.

C.C. went into her apartment and to bed, smiling the whole way.

The following day at work C.C. was positively beaming. Niles found it nauseating, even more so than when she was with Chandler. Maxwell wouldn't have noticed if he'd been given a memo on it, and Fran hovered all day trying to get details.

"Come on Miss Babcock, tell me how your date was?" Fran whined.

"That is none of your business Nanny Fine," C.C. berated her. "Stop whining before I really do bash that big haired head of yours in."

"No need to be mean about it," Fran said backing off a little as she followed C.C. into the kitchen. "I just want to know how your date went."

"No, you want something to report back to yenta central with," C.C. said grabbing a

Perrier out of the subzero. "You're not getting any details from me. A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"Then you should be telling all sir," Niles remarked while loading the lunch dishes into the dishwasher.

C.C. glared at him before turning to Fran and saying, "Don't ask me again Nanny Fine."

"But…" Fran started, but C.C. stomped out of the kitchen. "Oh."

Fran sighed and plopped down at the table. Niles cut two pieces of the chocolate cake he had made the day before, Sylvia was visiting Jack and Marsha in Bocca and therefore unable to eat it, and joined Fran at the table.

"Thanks Niles," she said dejectedly. "How am I gonna find out about her date? She's gonna come after me with a Tony if I ask again."

"Then it's a good thing I was cleaning the intercom this morning when she told Mr. Sheffield," he smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

"She'll tell him but not us? Oy," Fran mused. "Meanwhile Niles, details, details!"

"Alright," Niles nodded. "She told Mr. Sheffield…"

Niles proceeded to fill Fran in on the details on C.C.'s date while C.C. stormed back into the office and attempted to work.

"C.C., we need to make a decision soon about what play we want to produce. Our revival of Mamma Mia will be closing next week," Max said.

"I told you I want to do 12 Angry Men," she said. _Too bad they don't want to do you, _Niles voice rang in her head. _Damn Butler _she thought.

"_Tiara's and Shattered Lives _is sure to be a smash hit," he told her enthusiastically.

"This from the man who passed on Cats, Hair, and Tommy," she retorted.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who told me to pass on Cats," he reminded her.

"I was your secretary!" she said exasperatedly. "What possessed you to listen to me I'll never know, and besides you thought it was a good idea at the time."

"Yes, well, our judgment has improved a lot since then," he said and C.C. suppressed a laugh. Max wouldn't know a smash hit if it bit him on the ass. Sure, she didn't have the greatest judgment either, but it was better than his. "I know that you would agree with me if you'd just finish reading it."

"No, Maxwell. I'm not going to read anymore of that barbaric trash," she stated.

Maxwell was about to protest when the phone rang.

"Sheffield-Babcock productions," Max said. "Yes she's here. One moment. C.C., it's Tad."

"Thank you, Maxwell," C.C. said taking the phone.

"Your Welcome C.C., but in the future I would appreciate it if you didn't use the business line for personal calls," Max stated.

"Yes, yes, of course," she replied without much thought. "Hello Tad, How are you?"

"Wonderful C.C., now that I'm talking to you," Tad said.

"Oh you," she replied smiling.

"I wanted to know if you would like to join me for a movie tomorrow evening. Say around eight?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she replied. "See you then."

She hung up the phone and went back to her papers completely forgetting about her previous argument with Maxwell.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiaras and Shattered Lives

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still own nothing…but if I did I think you know who I'd want J

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep writing them.

* * *

The following evening C.C. was fixing her make-up in the hall mirror of the mansion when the doorbell rang. Niles rushed to the door eager to see the man the had his Babs so captivated. When he saw the handsome man standing there his heart sunk to his stomach. How was he ever suppose to compete with that?

"Hello, I'm here to pick up C.C.," Tad smiled.

"Tad, darling, how are you?" C.C. asked.

"Fabulous now that you're here," he said giving her a quick kiss. "Are you ready to go?"

C.C. nodded and Tad escorted her to the car. Niles glared at the departing figures before slamming the door.

C.C. and Tad were seated in the theater waiting for _Speed _to begin. The theater was full of kissing teenage couples. She felt a bit out of place even with the few smooches Tad was giving her. She decided to think of a reason to go out to the lobby until the previews started.

"Tad, I'm going to get some popcorn for us," C.C. said.

"No, no, let me do it," Tad said.

"That's alright, I need to freshen up before the movie starts," C.C. lied.

"Alright, hurry back," he smiled.

C.C. went out to the lobby snack counter and ordered a large popcorn. The lobby was nearly empty. C.C. made polite conversation with the guy behind the counter to buy some time. A few minutes later Tad came storming out of the theater.

"C.C., there you are," he growled. "How long does it take to get a tub of popcorn?"

"Tad, I was only gone a few minutes," C.C. replied.

"Yeah, and I saw you chatting up that guy over there. Isn't he a little young for you?" Tad said disdainfully.

"I was just making conversation," C.C. replied.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just got a little jealous," he said hugging her.

"That's alright," C.C. said. "Come on, the movie's starting."

After the movie Tad drove C.C. back to her apartment and escorted her to her door. He tried to invite himself in but she just kissed him goodnight and sent him home. Niles was sitting in the Aston-Martin watching C.C.'s building. He got a bad vibe from Tad and decided to keep an eye on her. He saw Tad get in his car and leave so he decided it was safe to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiaras and Shattered Lives

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still own nothing Nanny related…except Tad (Anybody want him? Lol)

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I'm sorry for the gap between updates. My bf was visiting J! I'll update soon.

----------

The weeks continued on and C.C. was spending more and more time with Tad. Niles still didn't like him. He continued to follow C.C. on her dates as a precaution. Luckily for him she had yet to catch on. He was sure she would inflict some sort of bodily harm if she knew. One night after about a month of dating C.C. decided to give Tad her apartment key.

Tad and C.C. were walking into her apartment building. Niles sighed as he watched them go. Once inside her apartment she asked Tad to sit down.

"Tad," she started as she sat next to him, "I want to give you something."

"What is it," he smiled.

"This," she held out the silver key ring and handed it to him.

"Oh C.C., the key to your apartment?" he asked.

"Yes, I think its time for us to move things to a new level," she smiled coyly leaning into him.

"Does that mean I might finally get to see your bedroom?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she smiled and kissed him.

Soon tongues were battling, hands roaming and clothes flying before C.C. led him to her bedroom.

-----------

Present day…

C.C. laughed as she leaned her head against the shower wall. That day was the beginning of the end, she just didn't know it then. Looking back she could see how he was always getting jealous whenever she talked to…well…almost anyone. How he was always trying to control what she did.

"I don't know if love made me blind, ignorant or just stupid," she mumbled. "I'm guessing just stupid."

She closed her eyes willing the tears to stay at bay. It only got worse from there.

-----------

3 Months Ago…

After C.C. gave him the key Tad was always showing up in her apartment. At first she liked it but soon she felt overwhelmed. He would be there waiting for her and questioning her whereabouts. One day she decided to speak up. That's when it happened the first time. A large and warm hand slammed against C.C.'s porcelain face sending her tumbling back to the couch. That's when she knew…at least in the back of her mind she knew she was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiaras and Shattered lives

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly thing only thing in this story I own is Tad.

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. Hopefully this chapter will clear a few things up and get things set straight. I'm finally through my writers block and have direction for this story. Please review!

------------

C.C. was sitting on the couch looking at Tad, still shocked that he would lay a hand on her. Tears stung her eyes but she willed them away. C.C. Babcock _does not _cry. An awkward silence hung in the air until Tad spoke.

"C.C., I'm so sorry," Tad breathed. He moved to sit next to her on the couch and she scooted away. "I didn't mean to hit you. You just so beautiful, and I let my jealousy get the better of me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I suppose," C.C. sighed. She felt she loved him and he loved her. All she wanted was to be loved "Everybody deserves a second chance."

"Thank you," he said wrapping C.C. in a hug.

The next morning C.C. called Maxwell and told him she was ill. The truth was she wanted the bruise on her face to go down before she went back. She knew the yentas would be all over her about it.

Niles was concerned when C.C. called in ill. He called her and offered to bring her some soup. Needless to say, she was shocked. When she asked him why he was being nice he said, "Even I can't kick a dog when she's down." She lied and told him Tad was looking after her.

Niles sat in the kitchen and thought about all the times he had followed C.C. and Tad. He never saw Tad mistreat her, but he still got this bad vibe from the guy. It killed him when C.C. gave Tad the key to her place. He stopped following them then. How was he suppose to protect her when Tad was there and he was not. He didn't quite understand why he was so concerned about her.

-----------

Present day…

_I should have let Niles in,_ she thought. _Yeah he torments me, but he seemed so concerned. You really can pick them can't you C.C.?_

She stared at the locked bathroom door and shuddered. _What was I thinking?_

_------------_

C.C. came back to work a few days later for which Maxwell was grateful (even if they couldn't decide on a show). Both Niles and Fran noticed the extra make-up on C.C.'s face, but neither confronted her about it. At the time she was relieved, but how she wished they had now.

Eventually her bruise healed and things returned to normal. Unfortunately the worst was still ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Tiaras and Shattered Lives

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but creepy Tad.

Author's Note: I' so sorry for the huge gap in updates. I was out of town for Easter and the week after. I got engaged. I also was really sick. I had strep, a UTI and thrush all at once. Fun right? Then we had no power for over 24 hours this weekend. But I'm back and I'm better. Please read and review!

--------

A few weeks later C.C. was sitting on her green couch in Maxwell's office.

"C.C., we need to decide on a show," Max said. "We already have a theater rented and if we're going to beat Webber we need to move now."

"I told you Maxwell, if you want to produce that barbaric trash you can do it without me," she said.

"Will you at least finish reading it?" he pleaded.

"No, I don't want my name on this show Maxwell and that's final," she bellowed.

C.C. made her way into the kitchen for a drink. Niles was standing at the counter icing a cake when she came in.

"Water Hazel," C.C. demanded.

"I'm up to my elbows in icing Babs," he said, "get it yourself."

"You're the butler so butler," she replied crossing her arms.

"Now look here," Niles started. He shook the knife in his hand foe emphasis causing the chocolate icing to land on C.C.'s blouse.

"You so did not just do that," C.C. said narrowing her eyes.

"And what if I did," Niles replied. He did not back down when it came to C.C. Babcock.

"Then I'd do this," she said. She picked up the icing bowl, scooped up a handful and threw it at him.

It hit him square in the face making C.C. howl with delight. Niles retaliated with the bowl of strawberries and soon an all out war was happening. Food was flying and landing everywhere. Niles cake met an untimely fate with the kitchen floor.

"Oh my God!" Fran screamed when she entered the room.

Niles and C.C. froze mid-fight and turned toward the flabbergasted nanny. Max game running into the room nearly slipping on the food covered floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled. Both Niles and C.C. opened their mouths to speak but he cut them off. "No, I don't want to know. Just clean this mess up, both of you."

He stormed out followed by Fran who had been unusually quiet. C.C. glared at Niles and he glared back. Then suddenly she burst into laughter. It was the best she'd felt in a while. Niles just smiled.

"Get a mop Benson, we got work to do."

A few hours later a thoroughly tired and dirty C.C. opened her apartment to a thoroughly pissed of Tad Wilkes.

"C.C. where were you and why are you covered in…in…in whatever the hell that is?" Tad spat.

"Niles and I had a little food fight which Max made us clean up," C.C. said.

"Did you forget tonight is our two month anniversary?" Tad asked. "We had plans."

"I'm sorry. It slipped my mind," she said. She went to give him a hug. "DO you forgive me?"

He answer has a hand across her face. It was harder than before.

"Get out!" C.C. screamed.

"You're mine C.C., you don't tell me what to do," he smirked.

C.C. sat there looking like a deer in headlights. She got up and tried to force him out the door. She was C.C. Babcock after all. She tried threatening him like she did the choreographers and other people at work. He sighed and apologized. C.C. said she'd think about it and went to take a shower.

She was confused. She had never really know love or what a healthy relationship was. She knew couples fought, but was hitting part of the deal? She decided not to break up with Tad. She figured nothing was really wring she just didn't know enough to know for sure.

The weeks went on. The hitting increased. Maxwell was getting frustrated at how much time she was taking off. Niles was worried. He kept trying to think of reasons to go over to her apartment but she always shot him down.

She tried to make him leave. He would just threaten her. Usually she wouldn't care but he had the resources to ruin her. She was beginning to realize that things weren't right.


	8. Chapter 8

Tiaras and Shattered Lives

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still only own Tad, but I'm willing to sell. Lol

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit graphic so be forewarned. I think for safety I'm gonna rate this chapter M. This chapter leads into where the story started. The next chapter is the turning point of the story and then Niles will come into play. Please read and review.

C.C. had been with Tad for almost four months now. She had tried and tried to get him to leave. She knew that things were getting out of hand, but C.C. Babcock didn't back down. C.C. Babcock went for blood. Unfortunately though, Tad Wilkes seemed untouchable and so he stayed…in her life and in her apartment.

C.C. tried to maintain as much of a normal routine as she could. She stayed late working one night so she joined the Sheffield's for dinner. Niles had been watching her when ever she was around. He knew something was wrong with her, but every time he tried to talk to her she would deny it.

Niles watched her all through dinner. He could tell C.C. was not herself. She had lost some of that fire that made her C.C. Babcock. Fran was the only other one in the household to notice. Maxwell, on the other hand, had his mind focused on opening his new show. He was still trying to convince C.C. to produce _Tiaras and Shattered Lives_. They got into anther argument after dinner and C.C. stormed out and went home.

C.C. trudged into her apartment where Tad was sitting on the couch sipping scotch and staring at the door. She was caught of guard and froze in her spot.

"Do you know what time it is?" Tad asked blankly.

"I know, but Maxwell and I got into another…."

"You should have been home an hour ago," he yelled suddenly which caused C.C. to jump.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"You're sleeping with him aren't you…aren't you?!" he yelled getting up. "Oh…no, I bet you're banging the butler right? You must be because I'm sure as hell not getting any."

"I am not sleeping with either of them," she stated firmly.

"I don't believe you!" he yelled in her face. C.C. tried to protest but Tad silenced her with a hand across her face.

C.C. clutched her cheek debating what to do. Before she could decide Tad grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her to him. The look in his eyes terrified her and she tried to get away.

Tad was tired of her moving about and trying to get free so he punched her in the face. Blood trickled from her nose and her eye ached. While she tried to grasp what had just happened he slammed her hard against the bookshelf. A vase on the top shelf wobbled, fell, and shattered against the stereo a few shelves below. Ceramic chards flew about, one grazing the side of C.C.'s head and another slit her shoulder. She howled in pain as blood ran down her face and blouse.

C.C. was disoriented and in pain. Tad took the opportunity to pin her to the ground. He held her hands above her head with one arm. He used his other arm to tear he blouse and bra so he could feel her breasts. He squeezed and kneaded them roughly. She tried to fight him but she couldn't get her arms or legs free no matter how hard she tried. She was weakened from her injuries and in unbearable pain.

He pulled down her pants and underwear exposing her to him. C.C. kept struggling to get free and she tried to scream for help. Tad punched C.C. in the stomach to keep her from screaming.

Tad moved to undo his pants. C.C. kept struggling to free herself. She tried to scream but she couldn't. Her stomach hurt too much. It made her want to cry, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He spread her thighs and cupped her center. He pressed down on her thighs with his legs to keep her still. Then he pushed into her in one hard motion. C.C. tensed in pain. He started thrusting hard and fast squeezing her waist with his free hand.

He kept thrusting and C.C. kept trying to fight her way free. Her whole body ached from his assault. She felt him reach his release then he was gone. She gathered the strength she had left and ran to her bedroom. She locked the door as fast as she could and wedged a chair under the knob for extra security. C.C. stripped off her soiled and ruined clothes and headed for the bathroom. Once inside she locked that door as well. C.C. couldn't even bear to look at herself in the mirror. She just wrapped herself in a towel and stepped into the shower. Only when the hot water streamed down on her as she sat curled against the wall did she finally allow herself to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Tiaras and Shattered Lives

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny or Natasha Bedingfield. I do own Tad…unfortunately.

Author's Note: I hope you all weren't waiting too long for this. Thos song is what inspired me to write this story. I am thrilled I FINALLY got to write this chapter. Please read and review!

NCCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCC

C.C. had been sitting in the shower for quite some time. She didn't know how long exactly. There was steam everywhere and the water was beginning to cool down. C.C. just sat and stared blankly at the door. _What am I going to do? _she thought. She knew she couldn't stay in her apartment and as much as it pained her she knew she needed help.

Needing someone else went against everything C.C. had ever been taught. Sometimes though, you have to decide if what you were taught is what is right. This time she knew it was wrong. C.C. sighed. She knew there was only one place she could go whether she dreaded it or not…The Sheffield's.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
__I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

C.C. took a deep breath and stood up. She turned of the water and stepped out of the shower. She walked over to the large mirror and wiped the condensation off of it. C.C. kept her eyes turned away the entire time. Then she dropped her towel to the floor and brought her eyes up to the mirror. Tears welled up as she looked at her swollen and battered form. Bruises were everywhere including her waist and thighs.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
__Open up the dirty window  
__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

C.C. stared at he reflection as she inspected herself. She hated Tad for doing this to her and she hated herself for not being strong enough to stop it. She decided then and there that Tad would pay no matter how hard it might be for her. She looked into the eyes of her reflection and saw the fire creep back into them.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
__So close you can almost taste it  
__Release your inhibitions  
__Feel the rain on your skin  
__No one else can feel it for you  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else  
__Can speak the words on your lips  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins  
__The rest is still unwritten  
__Oh, oh, oh_

C.C. threw open the bathroom door and marched into her bedroom. She wrapped herself in her robe before she pulled a suitcase from her closet and started packing her things. She tossed in some clothes, make-up, and a few other items she wanted. She knew she couldn't come back, not till he was gone so she was leaving. She was going to get help and she was going to make Tad pay.

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
__We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

C.C. caught sight of herself in the mirror. She stopped for just a second. She knew that things weren't going to be easy. Then again, for her they never were. She had never fit perfectly into the Babcock mold as much as she had tried to. She was different and she decided it was time to embrace that.

_Staring at the blank page before yo__u  
__Open up the dirty window  
__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

When C.C. had finished packing her suitcase she placed it by the door. She spotted her ruined clothes on the floor. She picked them up to throw them away then thought better of it. She tossed them in her briefcase and put that with her suitcase. C.C. pulled out some comfy clothes and slid them on gently. She looked around her bedroom and thought.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
__So close you can almost taste it  
__Release your inhibitions  
__Feel the rain on your skin  
__No one else can feel it for you  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else  
__Can speak the words on your lips  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins_

The noises of the city below drew C.C. to her window. She threw it open and let the feel of the city envelope her. She felt free. Just then she heard Chester bark. She turned and picked him up. "Don't worry, mommy wouldn't forget you," she said as she placed him in his carrier.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
__No one else can feel it for you  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else  
__Can speak the words on your lips  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins  
__The rest is still unwritten_

C.C. took one last look around her room as she prepared to leave. Then suddenly she remembered something. She ran to her bed and pulled her diary out from under the mattress. She opened it and a folded sheet of legal pad paper fell out. C.C. opened it. It was the sheet Niles had caught her writing. She wanted to vomit. She tore it up and threw it in the trash. She then ripped out every page that contained anything about how nice and sweet Tad was. She only kept the parts about the abuse in case they would help. Then she took a pen and wrote everything that had happened that night.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
__Open up the dirty window  
__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Once the diary was safely in her suitcase C.C. picked up her things and Chester and unlocked the door. She tiptoed to the living room. Tad was passed out on the couch with the empty scotch bottle. She glanced at the spot where it had happened. There was blood on the carpet and ceramic shards everywhere. She tiptoed out the door and to the elevator.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
__So close you can almost taste it  
__Release your inhibitions  
__Feel the rain on your skin  
__No one else can feel it for you  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else  
__Can speak the words on your lips  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins_

C.C. made her way outside ignoring the stares form the people around her. She hailed a cab and gave them the Sheffield's address. She relaxed slightly for the first time that night. She was away from him and she was never going back.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
__No one else can feel it for you  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else  
__Can speak the words on your lips  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins  
__The rest is still unwritten  
__The rest is still unwritten  
__The rest is still unwritten  
__Oh, yeah, yeah_

The cab pulled up in front of the mansion. She paid the cabbie and collected Chester and her things. There were still a few lights on which meant someone was awake. She both hoped and feared it was Niles. For some reason she felt most at ease around him. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Her brain kept telling her to run but she knew she needed to do this.


	10. Chapter 10

Tiaras and Shattered Lives

Chapter 11

Author's Note: First I want to say how sorry I am that it took me this long to post. I've actually had this written for a while I just didn't get it up. Let's just say things have been busy for me. I've been job searching and preparing to move. I had the dance recital from hell (One girl got sick two days before the show and couldn't come, one girl decided to just not show up, and another who was in like ten things dropped out of all but one during dress rehearsal, and finally one of the other girls decided on show night not to do ballet leaving me and my sister to do a duet when we originally had five people) and my fiance was here fore almost two weeks. I plan on posting again this weekend. Sorry for the long note. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Only own Tad, but please feel free to shoot him. lol

C.C. stood nervously at the door waiting for someone to answer. She heard footsteps, then the door swung open to reveal Niles. The T.V. was playing in the background, and Fran was on couch engrossed in whatever it was she was watching. Niles just looked at C.C.. She was hidden in the shadows preventing him from really seeing her.

"Miss Babcock, what are you doing here this late?" he asked. C.C. didn't utter a word. She just stepped forward into the house. Niles gasped. "Oh my God, what happened?"

Fran turned in her seat when she heard Niles voice. For the first time she was left speechless. Tears welled up in C.C.'s eyes. She dropped her bags to the floor and Chester let out a yelp. She started to feel unsteady and held on to the door for support. Niles reached out to help her but she flinched so he stopped. She made her way to the couch and sat down.

Niles clenched his fists in anger. _Tad._ He thought. _Tad. Tad. Tad. I will ram my fist so far down that bastards throat it will come out his ass. _He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he headed toward the couch. C.C. was sobbing and Fran was rubbing her back.

"Go get Mr. Sheffield," Niles instructed Fran. She nodded and headed for the office. Niles sat down in the chair nearest C.C..

"Did _he_ do this to you Miss Babcock?" Niles asked cautiously. C.C. nodded in response, more sobs racking her body. Niles wanted to hold her, but he knew she was uneasy about being touched. Just then Max came rushing into the room with Fran on his heels.

"Oh C.C., what happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Tad.." she choked out on a sob. "Tad raped me."

C.C.'s body heaved once again with gut wrenching sobs. Fran rubbed her back gently. Maxwell could only look ahead in shock. Niles hopped to his feet and began pacing. He picked up the crystal pitcher from the serving table and hurled it against the wall causing it to shatter. C.C. yelped in surprise and fear. Chester started barking loudly.

"Sorry," Niles said sheepishly.

"What exactly happened?" Fran asked softly.

"I got home and he was waiting for me," she said with a sniffle. "He was upset that I was late and accused me of cheating. When I told him I wasn't he hit me. He thought I was lying."

"He's hit you before hasn't he?" Niles said through gritted teeth. C.C. nodded.

"I wanted to believe he didn't mean it, but he did," she said. "After he hit me he grabbed me and slammed me into the bookshelf so hard it broke a vase. See," she pulled her shirt aside enough to show the gash on her shoulder. "When I fell to the ground he climbed on me. He tore my clothes off and he…he…raped me."

Niles felt sick to his stomach. He should have prevented this. He looked at C.C.. She had never looked so fragile before. He vowed then and there that Tad Wilkes would pay.

"Miss Babcock, you need to go to the hospital," Fran said.

"I know Nanny Fine," she sighed.

"You're staying here C.C.," Maxwell stated. "You can't go back there. If necessary Niles can retrieve your things."

"I'll already packed a bag and brought Chester," she replied. Her head popped up suddenly. "Niles, can you let Chester out of his carrier." Niles nodded before walking over and releasing the tiny dog.

"Are you ready to go Miss Babcock?" Fran asked as she stood up.

"Nanny Fine, how I suppose to go up against Tad Wilkes?" C.C. asked conveying her fears for the first time. "I want him to pay. I want him to pay dearly, but he is even richer and more powerful than me or even Maxwell."

Max got an idea and rushed to the office to retrieve the _Tiaras and Shattered Lives _script. He could kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

"I don't know Miss Babcock," Fran replied. "I guess you just have to trust that the truth will set you free."

"What if it doesn't?" she asked shakily.

"Tad Wilkes will get what he rightfully deserves," Niles said murderously. C.C. and Fran were taken aback.

"This is what you do C.C.," Max said waving the script around.

"Mr. Sheffield, you want her to read a script now?" Fran asked in shock.

"Sir, really?" Niles added.

"C.C. this is the script you wouldn't finish," Max started. "I know it seems a bit strange, but you need to finish it. I think it will give you the answers you're looking for."

He handed the script to C.C.. She opened it to where she left off and began to read. What other options did she have? Fran sat down to wait. Niles continued to pace. He was too on edge to sit still.

Some time passed and C.C. finished reading. She looked up and smiled for the first time that night.

"Thank you Maxwell," she said. "I needed to read that. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner."

"It's alright C.C.," Max said.

"What are you going to do?" Fran asked.

"There's strength in numbers Nanny Fine," she said. "I need to find out who else he's done this to. A entire group of women is a lot harder to ignore than just one."

Niles smiled. _That's my Babs. _He thought.

"I'm ready to go to the hospital," C.C. said standing up.

She made her way toward the door, picking up her briefcase as she went. Fran and Niles followed behind. Max tried to follow, but Fran held up an arm to stop him. She told him to stay with the kids. They got in the town car and Niles headed for the hospital.


End file.
